Daily Dose Of Takeshi And His Tuna
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: What happens when a certain Rain Guardian idiot, Yamamoto Takeshi, is in love with his one and only, Vongola Famiglia boss, the adorable Tuna-fish, Sawada Tsunayoshi? A collection of short stories about Yamamoto and Tsuna written in 827 word counts. Yaoi. 8027. TYL!80 x TYL!27. Humor. Multi-story.
1. When Tsuna Curses A Lot

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Daily Dose Of Takeshi And His Tuna -** **Chapter 1**

"When Tsuna Curses A Lot…"

 _What the— Alright, this is getting outrageous, ridiculously outrageous._

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 24-year-old Vongola Famiglia boss, mentally cursed upon seeing the huge stacks of papers lying on his desk, as he entered his office. Yesterday, there were two stacks of papers waiting lavishly on his office desk, wanting to get done, like hopeless mafia bosses' daughters calling out to him in celebration parties which he always had to gently decline, and now there were four! Fricking four stacks of papers that he had to work on, review and sign. It would normally take one day plus his youth and his will to live for him to finish one stack of paper. Now there were four?

 _Do they like— I dunno, reproduce with themselves or something? I swear there were just two yesterday! I only ignored it for a day and now there were four! Fricking four!_

He walked heavily toward his desk with a grumpy face, still cursing his fate. He swore he didn't sign up for this.

"This is just ridiculous." Tsuna shifted his hands through the stacks, deliberately skimming on those papers.

"Meh, fuck it." He mentally threw his hands to air, finally had enough of these paperwork. As much as he would want to throw it out of his window, he knew he had the responsibility to do that.

"Just fuck this." Tsuna lifted the first stack from his desk and put it on a table not far from his position, clearing his desk from his frustration.

"And fuck that." He took the second stack and put it on the meeting table, located just across of the table where he put the first stack.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. " Now he just blatantly threw random curses out of nowhere. He must have had reached his limit. Tsuna was not even the type that normally curses on something. He was poised and gentle. He didn't have a potty mouth. He didn't swear. Even if he did, he would just say it as _fricking_ instead of _fucking_. But this time was different.

"Fuck me."

What he didn't know was when he was busy cursing, a certain Rain guardian pervert, Yamamoto Takeshi, just slipped in his office and overheard the curses. He didn't need to wait that long though since Yamamoto suddenly glomped on him from behind, pulling him into a tight hug.

But Tsuna knew better than that. There was definitely nothing innocent when it came to his lover. Especially when he could feel something hard was poking him from behind.

"Takeshi, don't even." Tsuna casually declined his lover's advances.

"B-But Tsuna! Listen! You were the one that was asking for it!" Yamamoto retaliated back, his face looked needy.

"I was referring to these papers." He stated matter-of-factly. He clearly was not in the mood to do it with Takeshi. But he didn't struggle out. He enjoyed the warmth coming from his lover. Not the dry-humping though.

"Ehh? You want to try using these papers into our play? Well, I don't know how but that sounds really kinky!"

Not even answering his lover's answer or even wondered how Yamamoto would come into that conclusion, Tsuna reached out the phone on his desk and dialed a number.

"Hayato, can you call the security? There's a _pervert_ in my office." Such statement made Yamamoto to immediately stop grinding his front on Tsuna's behind.

"W-What?! No, Tsuna! I'm not a pervert!"

"If you're going to act like a pervert, I'm gonna treat you like one." His voice was firm and strong, sounded like a true mafia boss.

"No, Tsuna! Please don't do that! I love you! I love you very very much!" Yamamoto looked horrified, not wanting to get kicked out from Tsuna's office.

"And I love you very very much as well but that wasn't the case. So, are you gonna behave or not?" Tsuna's voice was still relentless.

"Aww… can I at least get a—" Before Yamamoto finished his sentence, Tsuna proceeded to call again.

"Hello, Hayato? About that security—"

"Okay, okay! I'll behave!"

 **-To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

This is not really a story. It is just a collection of small 8027 scenes every time I brainstorm before sleeping and thus the title, Daily Dose of 8027. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Sincerely,

William


	2. When Yamamoto Asks To Study Together

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Daily Dose Of Takeshi And His Tuna -** **Chapter 2**

"When Yamamoto Asks To Study Together…"

It was around noon in Namimori when Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi were walking to the Sawada's residence, going home together as two jolly lovebirds, with Yamamoto putting his arm on top of Tsuna's shoulder, effectively clutching the smaller teen into a tight hug. The usual trio was missing the feisty bomber, Gokudera Hayato, because Reborn sent him for a questionable errand disguised as part of a training to be the proper Vongola Decimo's right-hand man. Tsuna didn't know why Gokudera even believed such thing. It was definitely nothing but a scam he thought. Then again, it was also nice to have some alone time with his secret boyfriend, Yamamoto.

They weren't officially out yet for many reasons. Reason number one, Tsuna was definitely scared of Yamamoto's extreme fangirls. He wasn't actually a popular likable person at his school. Reason number two, Tsuna worried about Yamamoto's safety if Gokudera ever found out that his rival had been secretly swapping saliva with his respected boss behind his back.

Just when they were standing by the front porch on Tsuna's house, Yamamoto came up with this amazing idea.

"Hey, Tsuna! Let's study for the exam together!"

"Oh, okay. Gokudera-kun won't be here though, so it's probably gonna be hard with just both of us." Tsuna opened the door to his house, proceeded to get in and gestured Yamamoto to enter his house as well.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine! I'm actually really good at studying!"

"R-Really? I sorta doubt but… I'm glad you are. I need all the help I can get to pass the test or else Reborn will kill me."

They were both casually walking up the stairs, heading to Tsuna's room. After they had arrived, Yamamoto sat down near the table and put his school bag on top of it which was then followed by the young brunet, sitting not far from him.

"Okay! So, first let's get our books out." Yamamoto shifted his hands into his bag, pulling out some random books.

He then leaned suggestively toward Tsuna with his eyes deep locking towards the brunet.

"And then we should strip our clothes too."

"W-Wait… What?" Tsuna's face turned to a confused look. Did he just hear it right? Yamamoto asked him to strip his clothes?!

"I heard it really works!"

"Yamamoto… you really expect me to believe that? I mean… I'm maybe no-good… But I'm not that stupid." He could feel the urge to facepalm upon realizing that his boyfriend was trying to trick him to get inside his pants.

"Okay! Okay! You got me! Actually, instead of studying, I really think we should just make out!"

"... make-out?"

"Yes!"

"What's the point of asking me to study together then…?" Tsuna let out a tired sigh. He knew that his boyfriend was a perverted idiot. He just didn't realize he could be this dumb.

"Come on, Tsuna! It will be fun! I mean, that's why we're studying Biology after all, right? "

Just when he thought Yamamoto couldn't be dumber… He was proven wrong.

"Yamamoto… We're having a Math exam tomorrow."

"Huh, really? Hahaha! My bad! It's the same though! One plus one equals two! That's how it works in Biology too." Yamamoto threw his happy-go-lucky smile.

"Okay… I really don't understand your analogy to be honest." Tsuna sweat-dropped a little as awkward silence was suddenly enclosing the room. If back then he wanted to facepalm but he didn't, now seemed to be a perfect time.

"Ooh? We're studying _Analogy_ now? I'm in!"

Did he just say that? Or his mind was playing a trick on him? _Analogy?_ What could that be possibly mean? He certainly didn't mean _that_ , did he? Oh well, who was he kidding? This was coming from his Rain guardian idiota after all. It certainly must have meant that in a lewd way!

"Hieee! I didn't mean _that!"_

"Come on, Tsuna! Don't be such a tease! You were the one who started it!"

"Baka-moto!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading. Check my profile to read more 8027 stories.

See ya.

p.s.

In case you guys haven't noticed, _Analogy_ is like Biology but you swap the Bio into… You get the idea.


	3. When They Do It In Hibari's Office

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Daily Dose Of Takeshi And His Tuna** **Chapter 3**

"When They Do It In Hibari's Office…"

Yep, they finally did it. It was just after school time at Namimori Middle High when Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi were caught red-handed in the middle of doing naughty things by the notorious Hibari Kyoya right in the Disciplinary Room. No, there wasn't anything BDSM-related theme in that room which shockingly got Yamamoto to be disappointed. It was just the prefect's office that he used to take afternoon naps on that comfortable-looking black sofa.

Hibari was just going back from patrolling the school, walking back to his office when he saw these two herbivores making out like two promiscuous rabbits in his room.

"Herbivores, you've got some nerves." The head of disciplinary committee looked intrigued, as he walked into his office with his hands holding his steel tonfas.

"Hieeeee! Hibari-san! We can explain!" Tsuna shrieked from the bottom of his lungs as he frantically moved away from Yamamoto, buttoning his shirt up and his pants in order to look publicly decent in front of the skylark.

"Hello, Hibari! Wanna join us?" Yamamoto grinned out his perfect smile happily while Tsuna was now fixing Yamamoto's clothes to look more appropriate because clearly, he knew his boyfriend was too oblivious to understand what was happening.

"Hieeee! Yamamoto! T-That's not what you supposed to say!"

"I'm waiting for the explanation." Hibari moved in closer, now his tonfas were now raised up to his chest.

"W-We were just looking for Yamamoto's ball! He scored a homerun and accidentally flew it here! I swear!"

"That's not the only homerun I got though. I also scored _homerun_ with Tsuna today. Right, Tsuna?" The baseball loving teen casually wrapped his arm around the smaller teen, pulling him into a loving embrace.

"Hieeee! D-Don't say that here!"

"Hn. I don't see any windows breaking." Hibari walked pass the duo and went directly to check on the windows. He could see the windows were unlocked and wide open. It was possible that the ball got in through one of the opened windows.

"B-Because the windows weren't locked! The key was _too big and it wouldn't fit_!" Tsuna gave his sloppy excuse, silently hoping that Hibari would buy it.

"Hahaha! That's also what Tsuna said today!" Yamamoto gave a playful smirk toward the panicked brunet. He somehow felt excited upon hearing the same words his boyfriend said to him not too long ago.

"Ya-Yamamoto! S-Stop that!" His face flushed red, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. He couldn't believe his boyfriend brought that up in front of Hibari!

"Hn. Whatever. I'm sleepy. Consider yourself lucky, herbivores." The Cloud guardian shrugged them off as he went to walk toward his favorite boss chair.

He slipped himself in that sofa and proceeded to sit on it after putting his tonfas on top of his desk. Normally, he would always up for a fight. But this time, he was too tired to even think.

"W-Wah! D-Don't sit there!" Yamamoto warned quickly.

Just when Hibari positioned himself to sit on his chair, his hand accidentally touched something weird.

"What is this… _sticky_?" He threw a questioning glare towards the duo. Didn't need a genius to figure out what that one was though.

"Y-You didn't clean that?!" Tsuna asked his boyfriend, his face looked terribly horrified.

"Uhh, my bad. I thought Tsuna was the one cleaning it." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head apologetically.

"B-Baka-moto! I knew this was a bad idea! T-This is why I didn't want to come!"

"Ohh? But Tsuna _did come_ though." Takeshi threw a knowing smirk.

"S-Stop that! Now is not the time for that!"

"Hahaha! Relax, Tsuna! It's not like Hibari never did it with Dino-san here!"

And that's just did it for him.

"Herbivores… I'll bite you to death." Hibari got up from his seat, sauntering over his chair, readying himself into battle position.

"Hieee! Please no! Don't bite me!"

"Whoa, for real? That's also what Tsuna said to me today!"

"Stop with the innuendos, we gotta run!"

"Ahh, don't worry Tsuna! Hibari and I are cool!"

"That's also what they said… before he sent them to the hospital!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Hahaha. I tried to update this fic daily. But it was really hard!

Bye, bye.


	4. When Yamamoto Confesses His Love

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Daily Dose Of Takeshi And His Tuna** **Chapter 4**

"When Yamamoto Confesses His Love…"

It was around noon in Namimori when this happened. Yamamoto and Tsuna were studying together for exam in his room when the Bovino baby, Lambo, suddenly came to the room and accidentally shot the Ten Year Bazooka and hit Yamamoto with it. It was surprising but after five minutes passed, the young Yamamoto finally came back from the future.

"Yamamoto, you're back!" Tsuna beckoned as he rushed to the baseball jock's side. He sat near him, shifting his body position, so that he could sit comfortably near him.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto blinked his eyes inadvertently, a little bit unsure of seeing the brunet. He then noticed that he was back to his previous time.

"Oh! You are _my_ Tsuna! You've become shorter!" He looked ecstatically surprised.

"Of course. It's my future self that you met, Yamamoto." Tsuna replied. He gave a warm smile upon hearing the funny statement that the baseball jock retorted to him.

"Yeah! You've changed a lot! You called me with my first name too when I was there!" Yamamoto smiled joyfully.

"R-Really?" Tsuna asked, looking embarrassed as a faint of red starting to dance on his cheeks.

"Yes! Why don't you call me with my first name too?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Ehh? Y-You want me to call you with your first name?" Tsuna shied away, "B-But it's embarrassing, Yamamoto!" The young Vongola stuttered.

"Not as embarrassing as this." Yamamoto whispered silently as if he was thinking out loud. He looked deeply at Tsuna's eyes and held the brunet's hand dearly.

"Tsuna… I… I really love you…" Yamamoto confessed. He wanted to look away to hide his embarrassment but he decided that he needed to look at Tsuna.

"S-So… Umm… Can I kiss you now?"

"If it's Yamamoto… then… it's…" not even be able to finish his statement, his lips suddenly connected to Yamamoto's lips.

Tsuna couldn't follow it at first but he noticed that Yamamoto was kissing him. The kiss itself was chaste, slightly sloppy and slobbery, but there's a glimpse of longing, caring and, most importantly, love.

After a moment of kissing, Yamamoto parted his lips away from the brunet. He moved back, giving some space in between them.

"You didn't even let me finish my sentence." Tsuna protested a little, blushing adorably.

"Sorry! I just can't help it! I love Tsuna so much!" Yamamoto smiled happily.

The young Vongola's face turned into a dark shade of red as his blush started to show up obviously on his face.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shrieked out loud, "Not so loud!" The Decimo shushed Yamamoto, embarrassed about the whole love thing.

"Umm… Uhh… I mean… Ta-Ta… Takeshi…" he corrected shyly, averting his gaze from the baseball jock.

Upon hearing that, Yamamoto widened his eyes in shock as waves of happiness were surging on his chest.

"You called me with my first name! Awww! So, it's a yes, then?"

If back then Tsuna was blushing hard, this time, he looked like a steamed shrimp.

"M-Maybe it's a no after all…" Tsuna pouted, trying to shake away his embarrassment by denying it.

"Hahahaha! Too late!" Yamamoto said, as he clasped his lips back to Tsuna's lips, enjoying the sweet honeysuckle taste from Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna was also cooperative too. He submitted and enjoyed the kiss.

After that, Yamamoto let their lips apart but he didn't let him go. Instead, he moved his arms and pulled Tsuna into a warm hug. He then nuzzled his face on the Tsuna's shoulder which was reciprocally followed by Tsuna.

"I love you, Tsuna." He said from the bottom of his heart as he tightened his arms around Tsuna.

"I love you too, Takeshi." was all that he could reply as he tightened his hug.

There's so many things that Tsuna wanted to say, ranging from the embarrassing stuffs that he had in his mind, how he loved Takeshi so much, or cliché stuffs from a new lover that would make him feel more embarrassed. But now, he couldn't care less. He's already in his happiest place now. Here, on Yamamoto Takeshi's warmt embrace.

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

I didn't get to update this fic daily because it was really hard. Anyway, Happy Birthday Reborn! Tomorrow I will be making a fic for my Boss Daddy, Tsuna!

See you.


End file.
